Days Numbered by Nights
by sleepinnude
Summary: One day in the summer after what may have been the toughest school year Kurt has ever had, he, Blaine and the rest of New Directions have some fun. Fluffy Klaine.


**Title: **Days Numbered by Nights  
**Inspiration: **My own Summer '10 and the desperate desire to relive it. :P  
**Disclaimer: **The characters and any songs mentioned are not mine.  
**Notes:** This takes place in the summer after the season 2 school year and operates under the assumption that Blaine transfers to McKinley along with Kurt. (I think maybe that's why he's a little OOC? publicschool!blaine is looser than Dalton!blaine in my headcanon... XD)**  
**Also: Meh. Not entirely happy with this...

* * *

If you asked him, Kurt wouldn't be able to tell you how he was convinced into this. Because he's lying on the grass. Where there are bugs, and mud, and dew. And he's wearing freaking _clothes_. This is all sort of "does not compute." Especially the fact that Kurt is not thinking about any of those things. He's just laid out on his back, hands clasped primly over his chest, easy smile on his face. And, of course, Blaine lying next to him. It's open all around them and the sky is streaked orange and pink and purple from the sun slipping lazily behind the horizon. They've been in the same spot for nearly two hours now, trading questions back and forth, as their friends drifted in and out of the periphery, dropping their goodbyes around them.

It was Quinn who started the whole thing, actually. Cold hard bitch one hundred and eighty days of the school year, but once summer hits she was a veritable human ray of sunshine. She sent out a mass text to Glee saying that she and Sam were going to the park near the firehouse for the day and if they wanted to join they were welcome to. And if they didn't want to they had better change their minds. Blaine, who was over Kurt's at the time, was all for it, bouncing off the couch where he and Kurt were settled, late summer air thickening around them. Kurt followed with only a little reluctance because it really was hard to say "no" to so much enthusiasm. Especially when said enthusiasm was wrapped in such an adorable package.

As it turned out either everyone wanted to or was that afraid of Quinn's wrath, because the whole Glee Club showed up at the park. Looking back on it now, in the dusk with his boyfriend next to him, it's all a blur of talking, laughing, joking, gossiping to Kurt, actual events all sort of melding together. It's all his friends and bright summer and good times.

It's Sam and Quinn waltzing together in the grass. Mike hefting himself up on top of the monkey bars and darting across them; Tina looking on worried, but more amused. Brittany carefully loading Artie into one of the swings and then sitting on his lap, swaying the both of them gently. Puck arriving with Finn, Santana and super-soakers. The ensuing water-war that left all of them dripping and gasping. "Eye of the Tiger" blasting on over the iPod speakers that someone had thought to bring and Finn, Puck, Sam and Blaine jamming out to the classic, air-guitars and head-banging included. Mercedes sketching out a truly devious hopscotch board in sidewalk chalk. All of the girls trying and failing at it but Sam making it to the end without wiping out. Quinn, Brittany and Santana showing off with cartwheels and back-handsprings and front-tucks in the empty grass and buttery sunshine. Mercedes and Puck soft-shoeing to some lounge song that somehow sneaked onto the playlist. Rachel bounding in, laying a kiss to Finn and then immediately scrolling through the iPod to "Tonight" from _West Side Story_. Puck spotting one of his many aunts on one of the benches and then his cousins on the jungle gym. Him scooping the two little girls up and tossing them into the air as they giggled and shrieked and called him "No-_ah_!" Finn getting roped into pushing the girls on the swings, their insistent "Higher! _Higher!_"s reaching above the general playground sounds. Sam pulling out an acoustic from his backseat and strumming out some summery song by one of the American Idol toss-offs; something about falling in love again with the same person and Quinn blushing when he presses his forehead to hers.

The iPod being muted and the guitar getting passed around, traveling to Puck who sings a groovy-hot version of that "New Shoes" song that gets everyone up and spinning. To Finn who struggles through "Kiss Me" but it's endearing and they're all grinning and laughing and singing along and Rachel complies to the song's title by the end of it. Last, to Blaine who sort of laughs before picking out an altered "Part of Your World" that has all the girls cooing over him and everyone swaying. A shy group of kids from the playground gathering around them. The sun sinking into late-afternoon and the little kids all going home for dinner. Tina picking dandelions and weaving them into a crown for Brittany. Brittany in turn tucking one of the flowers behind Kurt's ear. Quinn pulling out a camera and snapping loads of candid shots. Artie snagging Blaine's sunglasses (yes, _those_, sunglasses, the ones Wes had bought from the Gap for Blaine as a reminder of "Gap-gate") and dropping them in front of his usual frames, singing "Hey Soul Sister" and pulling all those silly faces of Blaine's. Santana climbing a tree, wearing a fierce look of determination and nostalgia. Sam and Quinn leaving, their first two fingers linked. Santana and Brittany skipping off with Puck pushing Artie along behind them. Mike debating whether Donatello or Raphael was the cooler Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle with Blaine while Finn and Kurt lie side-by-side singing "I Want You to Want Me," bopping their feet and hands in faux dance moves. Mercedes, Mike and Tina leaving, laughing through attempting some runs. Rachel and Finn following soon after, just as it was hitting seven o'clock.

And in all that mix of events, some things shine through with bright detail. Like how, during the water fight, Blaine leaned close to him. And there was water dripping from his curls over his nose. He was wearing a half-smile on his face and his pale blue tee shirt, near-translucent on his chest and stomach and the back of his shoulders. The way he swayed into Kurt's space and just when Kurt was getting ready to return the inevitable kiss, Blaine jerked back and gave a great shake, curls flying, like a dog drying off. And the epilepsy in Kurt's heart halted immediately as he gasped and shouted and pulled away.

Like how, when the Cheerios were doing their gymnastics, Blaine showed them all up with his own acrobatics, left over from dozens of theatre courses. And Kurt laughed, called him a show-off. But he was watching closely, the shift of Blaine's muscles, the fall of his curls, the way his shirt dropped a little when he was upside-down. And those stupid, cheap, neon pink sunglasses clattering off his face when he turned in to his first handstand.

Like how, when he was singing the first Disney song and those kids were all shy around them, Blaine just grinned and stood, sang directly to one of the little girls who was appropriately wearing an Ariel tee shirt. And she giggled high and blushed and started singing along. Then the Glee club started cycling through all the Disney songs they could think of and how, when Blaine started in on some jazzy cartoon theme-song, Finn, Puck and Sam howled over it in young excitement, clapping Blaine on the back.

Like how, when Quinn was taking the pictures, she showed Kurt one of him and Blaine. Blaine lying on his back with his arms tossed up over his head and Kurt on his front next to him. Blaine was dozing and Kurt was pulling the fluff from a dandelion and sprinkling it over his sleeping boyfriends face, smirking a little. And Quinn had giggled and zoomed in on Kurt's smile, poked him playfully, meaningfully.

And now they're lying here together and they've just run out of questions for their game of This or That. Kurt's got this overwhelming sense of panic because pretty soon they'll have to get up and get in his car and he'll have to take Blaine home and go back home to his own bed. And it's not like he's really that needy or anything but… Well, after a day that was so purely _good_, it's hard not to be sad at seeing it over. Kurt tries to push all that from his thoughts though because he's still here, alone, with Blaine and he should enjoy that while he has the opportunity.

He's got his stare stuck on the stars when he feels Blaine's fingertips trail down his arm, to his elbow. He glances over, but Blaine isn't looking at him; he's looking up at the sky. Kurt grins because he thinks that he's watching the stars too. But Blaine's eyes are darting about freely and he realizes that his boyfriend is watching the fireflies. He laughs a little and Blaine looks over, smiles when he sees Kurt looking over at him too. Their hands fall together and then their fingers link and Blaine's smile goes up a few watts. "What?" he asks.

Kurt just shakes his head and wriggles a little closer to Blaine. "Today was good."

Blaine laughs a little before nodding. "Today was good," he agrees. He turns over, fitting himself to Kurt's side.

Blaine is lined up against him on all surfaces with his hair tickling Kurt's collarbone and he smells like sweat and sunshine and a sweet summer day. Kurt shuts his eyes, committing the details of this moment to memory, to add to the others in the file of "Today" in his mind. The soft is interrupted by his iPhone buzzing a text message. With a little reluctance (and something like a whine from Blaine), Kurt sits up and riffles through their small pile of possessions before locating the device.

A text from Quinn is showing on the screen _hey guys_, it opens, prompting Kurt to believe that it's a mass to all the Glee club members, (Blaine's phone buzzing somewhere in the pile a second later reinforces that though), _today was amazing; love you all. what do you say to the same time, same place next week? :)_

As he shoots off an enthusiastically affirmative reply, Kurt is beaming like it might light up the quick-coming twilight. Because suddenly this day doesn't have to end.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading!Hope you liked it... Let me know! ^^  
-ProbDef


End file.
